Long Last
by Thevilonesfr
Summary: When she saw him enter the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. She never thought this is how they suppose to meet, after a long time. But then again she couldn't be more glad, either. Long last, they were together….
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for Fairy Tail. And it's an AU with Natsu and Lucy. I just hope everyone one likes it.

It was actually…accidentally (if that's possible) inspired by a one slot I read in fanfiction, "Just so you know" by Kanata Saionji.

I will continue this if any of you want me to.

Disclamer : I do not own Fairy Tail. Though I would have love to!

PS: this little things in the beginning are mine, as in I just created them, like now. Think of them as…chapter title.

Summary:

When she saw him enter the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. She never thought this is how they suppose to meet, after a long time. But then again she couldn't be more glad, either. Long last, they were together….

* * *

 _ **Long last**_

Part 1

* * *

" _We will never know when we will meet again._

 _But remember that we'll be together, how far apart we're._

 _We are one…"_

* * *

The white-haired man smiled at her once more before leaving. She signed as the door closed; leaning against the chair, she tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. It was close to 9 in the clock and she was finally done.

She checked the files in her table, aligning them in a straight line before putting them at the left of the table. Those are the list of patients for tomorrows.

But she doesn't want to think about any of that. Except for the warm shower that she's gonna take. Or the soft bed in her bedroom. Or the spicy-hot takeouts she's gonna grab on her way home.

She signed once more combing the hair that had made it way from the bun. She again ties the bun but this time it doesn't stays more than two seconds before her bright blonde hair falls around her shoulder like some gold waves. She sighs again – a little irritated this time. She thought it will be enough to keep them tame but like always she was wrong. She grabbed a rubber band from her drawer to tie her hair in to a pony tail when her intercom beeped.

Once hand occupied by her hair, another used to make the band looping around them she clumsily used her elbow to answer it.

"Doctor…" came the voice of her one week old, nervous, exhausted – like herself – from the day's work, twenty one year old receptionist. "there is another patient. He…doesn't have an appointment" she pauses there. "But his been waiting for three hours and is insisting on seeing you" finishing in one breath.

Automatically the blonde's eyes went to look at the black wall clock, 10 minutes to 9. She wanted to groan aloud that moment but she didn't. Instead she finished tying her hair and pressed the blue button. "There is few more minutes. Send him in" her voice ricking from the same exhaustion.

"Yes" came from the other side before it turned off.

The blonde leaned in to her chair once more looking at the clock hanging in the wall. She sighs. She was really looking forward to that shower plus the food plus the bed.

Her hands rubbed her face as she sit up straight, hearing the approaching footsteps. A note pad and pen had already been pleased in front of her and her glasses in her hand.

She looked at the white coat behind her, tracing its stitches with her long fingers. She loved her work as a therapist. There was a lot to learn and she had been learning for the past three years will continue to learn more over the years. But now it's just doesn't seam enough to look up to. Its work and home and that's all there was. Though she loved her patients and helping them, sometime she just wishes if she could just change it – add something to it. To make her life more interesting, more enjoyable, more _alive_.

And then there was her mother, who had been constantly calling her 'to get a date', 'getting into the game', 'you need some of _that_ ' – and much to her horror she doesn't even want to know what that ' _that'_ is. And it had gotten even more frequents ever since she went to her high school friend Gray's wedding with his high school sweetheart Juvia, last month.

Everyone was there. Erza and Jellal were finally engaged. Gajeel and Levy with their little two years old. They looked happy; she could see that in their eyes as they looked at each other.

She misses them. She sighs, tired eyes landed on to the golden photo frame at the left of her table.

She misses them, those silly-slash-crazy things that they used to do. She misses the way Gray used to follow around Juvia, like a lost puppy. She misses the way Erza and Jellal used to fight all the time or the way Levy and Gajeel used to cuddle up every second chance they got. She misses Mira's Mac and Cheese. She also misses _him_.

She tilted her head, slowly touching the smooth surface of photo frame in her table. A picture of them under a cherry tree. All of them, happy and smiling looking at the camera. Except one person who was looking at her.

Though she won't confess, she too was looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

The blonde closed her eyes from exhaustion and sigh.

She wasn't ready for a serious relationship – she told them. Yet it didn't burn down her mother's enthusiasm for finding suitors for her. Just last night she mailed her details about a man named Loke.

She shook her head, wishing for some type of sign to show her what she should do with her ever not-existing-oh-so-romantic life. Or at least how to stop her mother – that would be the next best thing.

Just then a small knock came on her door.

"C'mon" she said, straighten herself once more and with a smile.

The ply wooden door slowly opens. A salmon haired man walked in to the room. His hair short and some spiked up. He was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and a faded blue jence. A dark green and black colored scarf hung loosely around his neck. It looked nice with that tan green t-shirt. He made his way to her walking quietly on his orange sneakers.

Her eyes widen as she opened her mouth to say something. But he beats her down by a second as he took his sit across her, flashing a toothy grin, "Hi doctor, got some time you can spare for this man in distress"

She smiled again, a brow arched and eyes narrowed, "Of- of course"

He softly smiled this time – a hand forward in front of her, "Natsu Drangeel. A handsome – young twenty-four year old single, _straight_ man" she fought an eye roll here. "Managing director of Fairy Tail Mage Company and Limited. And I have a little problem…"

Her brow remained arched as she meets his hand, "And what might that be Mr. Drangeel? That only I can help you with"

His elbows leaned at the tabled and he places his face in his palm, slightly crocked it at the side. "My dear doc" Natsu said sighing dramatically, "I introduced myself to you. It will only be appropriate if you introduce yourself too" his hand waved toward her.

A smile wanted to come but she didn't let it as she kept her face mutual. "And you came to see me without knowing who I am?"

"That's shouldn't stop you" he started leaning against his chair now. "You are a psychiatrist, you can be informal with me as I will be with you" he pointed out.

She finally let that smile come out, "Fine then. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Twenty-four and single as well. I'm a therapist. And I'm at you service"

"Good" he smirked. "That was perfect. By the way, that's a nice flower" he motioned to the showcase in her right, filled with many of her diplomas, trophies and some pictures of the blonde with peoples in white coat.

Lucy smirked back; she didn't even turn as she already knew what he was referring to. It was a sun-flowers, she had placed it in a glass case so that it can never be ruined. "Thank you. A friend gave me this a few years back." her smile softened, "Have been with me after that. It's really special."

"Then why is it here?"

"Cause I spend six days a week and 14 hours a day in here" Plus the security in here is better" she again smirked.

"Is it that precious?" Natsu arched a brow.

"Yes, yes it is." Then her voice got a little serious and she went back to their previous discussion, "So tell me about your problem"

Natsu sigh, popping his head on his palm like before, he stared at her. "You tell me doc, what kind of problem a young, successful, straight, single not to forget handsome" he wiggled his eyebrows, "guy such as myself could have"

Lucy smiled, placing her chin in her hands as she answered, "I gonna take a wild guess here…a _girl_ "

"I'm sorry doc. But you're guessed wrong. My problem is a _beautiful_ young woman" he muttered, locking his onyx eyes with her chocolate brown orbs.

"What is your problem, Mr. Drangeel" she asked, smiling slightly.

"It's Natsu. Mr. Drangeel is when I'm at office. For you it's always Natsu" he smirked.

This time she did rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mr. Dran…I mean Natsu. What is your problem?"

"Like I said before, it's a beautiful woman"

"Natsu, I'm a therapist, not someone who could give you advice on 'how to woo a girl'." She pointed out, a smirk playing on her lips as well.

She didn't sounded harsh as she didn't want to kick him out of here. Instead her voice gave away slight laughter as if she was teasing him. And they both believed that she was.

"Yes" Natsu agreed, "But there are a few other reasons why I chose to come here."

"Like"

"Well, first off all I can't ask my friends. I will never live to see the end of it" he muttered. "Second it would be kind of stupid if I ask someone else that I'm having girl trouble. Being that, I'm twenty-four years old and all…." He rubbed the back of neck as he continues to gather more reasons. "Third, those personal advice column doesn't help at all. In fact they made me more confuse than ever. And your clinic is…"

He didn't get to finish as Lucy stopped him, "But why? You waited three hours to see me. When you could have gone to someone better"

"True, but I had to wait there too as I didn't had an appointment. Then this is closer to my apartment only a ten minute drive. Plus…" he looked his eyes with her once more, "I rather wait for you than someone else"

"Really?" Lucy's eyebrow arched once more.

"Of course." He leaned back into his chair, "Now why would I lie to you, doc?"

"Right." She smiled, leaning back to her chair as well, "Why would you ever lie to me"

* * *

" _I can never lie to you as you are my soul._

 _And I can never live without you as you are my heart._

 _Now tell me why would I ever lie to you_

 _Cause we are one"_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to taboadayvonne for the review. wArm sUmmEr

I'm sorry that I didn't updated before, I kinda forgot about it, cause no one reviewed…he he he (nervous laugh). Oh! And you guys might wanna check out chapter one again, cause that one was my draft…which got publish by mistake.

Sorry…

But you might wanna read it before this one.

Now enjoy….

* * *

Long Last

Part – 2

* * *

" _The silent always scared me_

 _But it did never with you_

 _I never knew why_

 _I never asked_

 _I was just glad_

 _glad that you were mine"_

* * *

The silent stayed for only a few seconds. The off white color room suddenly became too bright, to interesting as the blonde kept looking there.

The other person in the room, the patient, the salmon haired man also didn't said anything.

It was silent that they both were used to and they both loved.

Sometime later Lucy straightens in her chair, "You are suppose to be telling me about you problem, Mr. Drangeel." Her chocolate brown orbs sparkled as she looked at him.

Natsu sighed, straightens in to his own chair; he sat there a few seconds eyes closed. Lucy would have asked what was wrong but then he answered.

"She's torturing me, doc" his voice stained.

Lucy sat even straighter, at its edge. "Torturing you?" she asked brow knitted together, "as in phy…"

He stopped her. "No, not physically." a smirk playing on his lips, "though she won't be able to even if she wanted"

"What that suppose to mean?"

"Well you see doc, she doesn't have the upper body straight like me" he then winked, showing a little tower of muscle on his arm. "Though she thinks she does. I mean, she does know how to have kick" he muttered.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You were saying something about her torturing you? How does that works when, 'she doesn't has the upper body straight' like you said"

"Oh, yes! Well you can't just torture someone only by hitting or biting the crap out of them. You can torture someone mentally too. You should know that being what you are…" he pointed.

The blonde only nod her head.

Salmon haired continued, "What I meant that I can't get her out of my mind. She's…she's everywhere; I just…can't stop thinking about her. I just…can't" he slump back on his sit.

Lucy looked at him for half a second, her elbow popped on the table, her face resting on her palm, her glasses and her pen with the note book are now cornered at the edge, but she didn't care. After another sigh she asked, "How long have you known her?'

His onyx eyes shoot open as he looked back at her, lips twitching a little toward up, forming a smile. "Well…" he started, but then paused for a few seconds. "I think…for nine… years?"

"From middle school!" her voice pitching a little too high.

"On the dot" Natsu smirked.

"You had a little crush on some stupid little girl from middle school?" Lucy asked again- disbelieved.

He leaned close toward the table, locking her brown eyes with his onyx ones. "I knew I had it before graduating middle school." Then his onyx eyes glared at her, "And don't call it a little crush." Then with a little more heat, "And never call her some stupid little girl, ever"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu smiled once more. "Cause she is just amazing" his voice went all dreamy.

Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn't keep that smile at bay. "Don't mind but it's kind of creepy that you had a cru…" she stopped herself, "been in love with her for so long. So you have been in _love_ with her from your teenage years to adulthood?" she tilted her head in the end of the question.

"I didn't mind" Natsu replied to her first question. "And right again"

"When did you last saw her?"

"Last month, at a friend's function" he answered lazily. "Can't believe I haven't asked her out yet, it has been so long" he rubbed the back of his neck smiling at her sheepishly.

Lucy smiled back. "So why haven't you asked her out" then added "yet"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "It was…it was complicated. I didn't…I didn't knew what to do. I didn't had you then to give me advise, you see" he pointed his hand at her direction.

The blond shook her head, "I don't think, I would had been much help then anyway"

"Is not that you are any now" Natsu muttered under his breath.

Lucy huffed, "Answer the question Mr. Drangeel. Why haven't you asked her out?"

His face turned serious as well, and he sighs to the umpteenth time, "Just like I said it was complicated."

"Mr. Drangeel, I can't help you until you tell me the problem. So what was this complication?"

He sigh, again and got it out in one breath, "Cause she was my first actual girl friend"

"What?" Lucy almost screamed, half – way through her chair.

Natsu held both of his hands up in the air as if surrounding, standing in his sit as well, "That came out wrong! I didn't meant that!"

When Lucy sat back on her sit, her cheeks colored in pink, he continued as his hands goes through his messy pink…err…salmon locks. "What I meant was that…Ahh…why is this so damn hard" hands gripping on the edge of his hairs pulling them a little. "Is that she was the only girl who was my friend. My close, _close_ friend. Only one who dared to come this close" his voice husk, eyes closed. "The only one who ever cared"

And then he smiled. Lucy's heart almost skipped a beat at it but she regains her calm. Light pink showing signs in her cheeks.

"You know we used, well I used go to her house almost every time from the…err… window." he sheepishly look down. "And then she would go mad at me, when she would see me there. And I would buy her favorite ice-cream and beg her to forgive me. She wouldn't do it at first" he rolled his onyx eyes, "but then she would in the end. You can't stay mad at this" he wiggled his eyebrow.

And Lucy laughed. It wasn't long before he joined, and they laughed together, eyes never leaving the other.

* * *

" _I always find laughing easy with you._

 _Not because that yours sounded so sweet_

 _like rain drops on snow_

 _or the way your eyes shine._

 _No, it was because_

 _even the silent felt light_

 _and I knew you were always mine"_

* * *

Don't let me forget this time!

To be continued ….


	3. Chapter 3

I changed it a little. I'm sorry but I'll try not to do that in the future... and chapter 4 might come out at the end of this week as I'm working on it.

Thanks to all for reading, but specially to loubu202, hapiflower, GMuised, MarSonOfTheGalaxy, Krispkreme, Imege Dragons, Melime14, Wolf Knight Lukos, Nikkistah, Annie815, Guest.

I might say sorry for being late, but I was really trying to figure out what to write in this chapter and how I might wanna take it out in the future….So….

Oh! And I know you guys are going to love this one….

Enjoy…

* * *

 _ **Long last**_

 _ **Part – 3**_

* * *

" _Everyone know what they want_

 _But I can never guess_

 _never find._

 _But I always know_

 _When it comes to you._

 _Because you are_

 _everything I can think,_

 _I can dream_

 _You are just what I need_

 _to live"_

* * *

The laughter soon died but its remains remained.

She sighs, playing with the paperweight on the table, "So then what happened?" she tugged another strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"When?" not understanding the question Natsu asked her back, his onyx eyes looking up at her from the tile floor.

"I meant why haven't you asked her out, yet? Were you scared about ruining your friendship with her?"

Natsu looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck; he shrugged, "Probably"

"Men" Lucy muttered under her breath.

That sweet sheepish look turned into a glair, "I know, doc. No need rub it in my face"

Lucy shook her head, "So after graduating did you guys still kept in touch or went separated ways?"

"Separated ways. Why?"

"Ok. And you guys haven't meat until last month in some friend's wedding?"

"Yeah" he said, and then smirked at her, "but how did you know it was a wedding? I didn't say that"

Lucy's jaw parted slightly but then she quickly recovers, "I- I guessed! I mean it has to be some kind of romantic function, that made you feel alone and then you saw her and…you know. And what is better than a wedding to make us single ones fell…" she stopped, licking her lips as she added, "You get it right, what I'm trying to say?"

Natsu chuckle and nod his head in response.

She sigh, making her voice a little more serious she went back to topic she was about to discuss, "As I was saying…See as you say that you are _a young, successful, straight, single not to forget handsome_ " she repeated his earlier description about him, Natsu nodding in agreement, "then you must…" she licked her lip as the skin around her check started to glow in a blushing red.

"What are trying to say, doc?" Natsu raised a questionable eyebrow at her.

"I mean I…" she took a quick breath, "that you must have other women at your arms lengths…" she herself clings at the end, at how the question actually sounded.

Natsu straighten, glaring at her he almost shouted, "What do you mean by that? What kind of guy do you think of me?"

Lucy held her hands up, surrendering, her cheeks in bright red. "Look, I didn't mean…" she sighs, "What I meant was that- that you are good looking and you have a nice job." Natsu scoffed but Lucy ignored. "So I thought you know that women were trying to fall over you. Other thinks of this as in complement" she finished lamely.

"Doc, what are you trying to get at?"

"I just wanted to know, if you are attracted to others then _her_ , your-one-true-love"

Natsu didn't answer it, except he kept his burning gaze on Lucy. She shifted in her sit, her cheek were now in bright red. She licked her lips again as she waited for him to answer. But he never did. Instead a few minutes later, Natsu just shrugged.

"What that's supposed to mean?" she asked and Natsu shrugged once more, before turning his gaze to the wall on his left.

Lucy sigh, head tilting back, she rubbed her neck. She was still exhausted by the day's work and these sudden mental pressures were making them visible again.

After a few more seconds later, Lucy cleared her throat getting Natsu's attention back on her.

"Ok, since you don't know if you are attracted to other women or not, except her - I'm guessing" Natsu shrugged once more, "I am gonna give some examples and you are going to tell me, how you feel about them. Ok?"

Natsu again shrugged, trying to look bored but the glare in his eyes from before remained.

With another sigh the blonde asked, "Well, how about the girl you saw outside. My assistant Lisanna. She is nice and really pretty. Tall, slim, smart and all. What about her?"

The glare slowly faded away and a smirk appeared in his lips, "Nah, not my type"

"Not your type" Lucy repeated his words, "Then what is your type." Natsu than raised a crocked eyebrow at her. "Only so that I could understand you and _her_ more-as she is your _type_ " she added, with a quick smile.

"Right…" Natsu leaned in to the chair, eyes closed, one leg on top of another.

Lucy waited and waited, "Well?"

"Oh, yeah." He smiled, "My type you say…well she doesn't have to be too smart"

"Why?" the blonde couldn't stop herself to ask.

The smile in his face grew as he answered. "Well…smart girls are kind of pain in the ass. They ask too many questions and it's hard to argue with them and win"

"Next?" she rolled her eyes.

"And she has to be pleasant…graceful"

"Graceful?"

"Yeah, you know a person who won't tip on her own skirt…as in not a _klutz_ " Natsu smirked.

Lucy turned even redder; she refused to meet his eyes as she motioned him to continue.

"She should never and I mean ever argue with me"

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I don't do well in it. I get caught up in my own words" he tried to reasoned with another shrug. "She should be a little loose, you know…knows how to have a little fun once in a while" he moved his shoulders a little as he mimicked some form of dance while still sitting on his chair, of course.

The blonde let out a giggle at that, "She sounds more like you"

He shrugged and then suddenly sat straight. "And most importantly she should definitely have really dark hair"

The smile on her face fall but she masked it quickly ignoring the little bit disappointment and pain she felt hearing about _his_ dream girl.

"Why?"

"I don't know" Natsu said calmly, "I just like black hair, I guess"

"Is that all?"

"I…" he said rather thoughtfully and then smiled, "No, that's all"

"Good" she mumbled getting the notepad and pen in her hand.

"Hey, doc you didn't ask one thing"

She didn't look up, she refused to. "And what is that?"

"The type of guy I'm"

She stopped midway writing, than looked up. The first thing she saw was the smile that he had on his lips and from there it didn't took long for her brown eyes to get easily caught on his onyx ones.

"What?" she asked after a minute.

He smiles, leaning into the table, never taking his eyes of her. "I mean the type of guy I'm." he leans even more.

She licked her lips again; suddenly they felt too dry for her comfort. "And what type of guy are you?" she asked timidly.

Natsu smiles, eyeing her, "I'm the type of guy who has this perfect girl in his mind but then falls for the _exact_ opposite of it.

"I'm the type of guy who likes black hair but loves her smooth – golden sun-kissed hair instead." Lucy had turned as red as a freshly picked tomato, as she involuntarily tugged a strand of sun-kissed blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm the type of guy who likes to party but with her I want nothing more than to sit quietly and watch her eat her favorite ice cream and then stealing a few bite for myself" he smiles brighten and eyes sparked as he moved even close.

"I'm the type of guy who likes people walking gracefully but loves when she almost falls over her own set of feet's because only then I get to save her." He closed the gap even more, her private space no longer hers.

"I'm the type of guy who doesn't like to argue but when it happens with her I can't think of anything else except for the urge to kiss her."

That moment when he said that her heart almost stopped. He was this close to her, and now she could just feel his breath in her lips. Her brain was blank as she could think of nothing.

And Natsu knew that.

Her breath was shallow and her heart was beating so fast and loud that she was sure that the salmon haired man, sitting across her could hear it.

Her lips quiver as she tried to say the word that should had said long ago, but then…

Natsu, in one swift move, moves back to his sit, one leg crossed over the other and with a smirk, that could help him win the title of the most attractive person ever lived. But in that moment, that movement, that little thing, that little smile, had just ruined the atmosphere.

Lucy blinked not once or twice but several time before everything that just happened sets into her brain. She falls back on her chair, eyes fixed on the pale ceiling above before she could close them. She sighs.

"So Mr. Drangeel, you are in love with a girl who is the opposite of you and your dream girl"

"Yeah, Luce. But she's perfect"

And she smiled, knowing very well that he was smiling as well.

* * *

" _I love you smile_

 _more than the sun_

 _more than the moon_

 _cause you are_

 _my world_

 _my dream"_

* * *

To…

Be….

Continued.…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all for reading, but specially to ashinsky, WillowErised, thebooknerdgeek, 31, Whatitlifegur, Annie815,

So this is the last chap of this story. And I hope you all…..

Enjoy…

* * *

Long last

Part – 4

* * *

" _Every minute in my life_

 _Every second I breath_

 _I know you won't believe_

 _But_

 _I think of you_

 _And its true"_

* * *

The intercom beeped, breaking the dazed that they both were in. Lucy turned away first, slowly pressing the blue button on to the machine.

"Yes?"

"Um, Doctor" Lisana's voice filled the silent room.

"Yes?" she asked again, encouraging her receptionist.

"I- I was just wondering how long it might take? It's already 10"

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she looked up at the wall clock. Conforming snow blonde's words she turned her eyes back at the intercom. Before she could answer, she took one last glance of Natsu.

Their eyes locked, and the whole world disappeared. Frozen. Unaware. Uncared of the girl who was waiting for a reply.

And she waited, too. Until she couldn't anymore.

"Doctor?"

"Um-yes" Lucy turned, fast, cheeks hot.

"How long?"

"How about you leave Lisana, if you are too tired. I'll leave after I finish this session"

"Are you sure?" Lisana asked dumbfound. How could she say yes for another hour after the day they had. 12 cases meaning 12 hours, then the other 2 hours for the special patients. And after 14 hours of work, she still said yes for another hour. She shook her head, she will never understand.

"Yeah, I'm" Lucy replied quietly, fingers playing with the crystal paperweight, eyes down.

"Is there anything wrong doctor?" Lucy never was this quite.

The blonde chuckle, "Yes Lisana. Everything is ok. And I'll call Laxus if there is anything wrong. Alright"

Lisana sigh, "Ok"

And then the call died.

Lucy had no other thing to do, so she looked up.

Natsu was looking at her, a strange expression in his face, his onyx eyes searching.

"Ok, so where were we?" Lucy tried to sound indifferent. But her voice was low.

Natsu stared at her for few more seconds, and then blinked. His usual confident self coming back as he lean back in to his chair.

"We were talking about how perfect my true love is"

Lucy smiled, nodding. "Yes. Um- why aren't you asking her out?" she asked searching for something furiously in her notepad, which was empty. "Seeing that you haven't seeing each other for a long time. And then there isn't as much as friend ship as before. So you aren't risking much, anyway." She finally looked up.

He was still smiling, and that just cut through the shyness she was felling. She arched one perfect eyebrow at him, before leaning back on her chair as well, mimicking him.

Natsu chuckle, his chest rose and fall as the deep laugh filled the room. Lucy rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. His smile was always contiguous.

"Your right and I know that" he sigh, "But it isn't like I never tried"

"You did?"

"Yeah" he shrugged, "Every time I called she was busy. Her receptionist would go on and on about how busy she is and that she doesn't have time for all this things, or even to answer the phone. Cana, I thinks that's was the name of the receptionist. But thank god, she changed that receptionist of her. The new girls better."

Lucy silently chucked. "I'm glad one of your problems got solved"

Natsu gave her one of his famous toothy grin, "Yeah" but then his voice grew serious, "But she's always _so_ busy. And I think maybe she wants someone from her own field of work." Lucy opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "I know, I know. I am guessing again, go figure"

"Look" she looked at him pointedly, "if you can't get her in her office, then go to her house. She will be home some point of the day."

"I know. But she needs rest too. I mean her and mine, work, are so different. I can just make a call and be done with it. But she needs to be mentally and physically be there."

"So what's your plan? Wait forever?"

He shrugged, "Is that an option?"

Lucy shook her head. "Have you ever thought, when you are waiting for her, maybe she's waiting for you? Have you ever thought of that?" she suggested.

"So what? Am I just supposed to barge in to her office" Natsu said irritated, hands crushing throughout his hair.

"No!" she said a little loud, "Go to her office, and get an appointment. If needed wait for her"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, hands on his chest.

"What? You waited three hours to see me, so that you can talk about her. I think you will have the patience to wait for the _love_ of your life" she pointed out.

He sigh, "You might be right." His look back at her, "What should I do after that, ask if you want to marry me?"

"Idiot!" Lucy threw her hands in the air, "take her out first, tell her about your unconditional love for her. And if she feels the same. Then ask her to marry you. Don't throw the bomb like that. Take one step a time"

"Ok" he pondered and hand going through his hair, making it more dishevel, "That's actually a good tip"

Lucy shrugged, "It's what I do"

"So how much do I owe you?" Natsu asked getting up.

She shrugged again, getting up herself, "It's just consulting. If you come back again, pay me than"

Natsu nod, "So I'll pay you tomorrow than"

"What?" she asked getting her jacket under the coat.

"Your are done for the night?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah" she eyes him suspiciously. "No more doctor. Just pain ol' Lucy Heartfilia"

"I can't argue with that" he smirked.

The blonde glared at him, than huffing, "Watch out Drangeel, I don't want you get burned"

"I eat fire for lunch" he said casually, Lucy just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she walked passed him toward the door.

She was about to grab the door handle when Natsu grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer toward him, "So" he breath, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7"

Lucy's lip twitched forming a smile, "You finally got the courage to ask. I thought I'll 80 by the pace you were"

He chuckled, his shoulder shook, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Forgiven"

"Got to thank my doctor. She is the best"

"Really?"

Natsu nod, taking one more breath inhaling Lucy's scent. "And I think you probably

know the last of my reasons too, then?"

"Was that ever a secret?"

"Maybe. Maybe not" he leaned, giving a small peek on her cheek. "I'll finish that tomorrow" and then he let her go, walking backward toward out, he nod, "Good night Luce"

She shook her head, saying "good night" before mutterings 'idiot' under her breath.

* * *

" _Love is a blessing_

 _Love is poison_

 _Love is trust_

 _Love is believe_

 _But love is also wait_

 _And love is also torture_

 _Yet love is all we want"_

* * *

The End

* * *

And that was it! I hope all you enjoyed and do review about it!

I have a plan for a new story, the summary is given below. I would really really like to know what you guys think about it. Cause only than I will write. Cause lets face it, we write for you guys. And yes, it's a NaLu!

"Reality vs Fiction"

Summary : He wrote a story about his highschool crush, which than becomes a best seller novel. And now it is going to be made into a movie. But there is only one problem. The girl who inspired him – who is oblivious to this all – is going to be a part of the cast, playing none other than herself. What's gonna happened when she finds out?

So please tell me, what do you think?


End file.
